Be Careful
by CharminglyShar
Summary: The Evans twins get some bad news, how will Sharpay deal. Please R&R. Better than it sounds.
1. Trailer

I got this idea well doingf some improvisation acting with my friend. Some of the ideas in here are strickly mine and some I got from the imprive, the first chapter will be posted momentarily. Please R&R. I couldn't think of a better name so unless if you have any ideas it is now called Be Careful. Love you guys and Enjoy.

Trailer

Sharpay Evans used to be a very heavy drinker.

-Shows Sharpay parying it up half-nude.

Until one thing stoppped her.

-"Ms. Evans your brother has leukemia.

And the news got worse.

-"You cant be a donor b/c your marrow is pickled due to all the drinking".

So Sharpay is meaner than ever.

-Shows Sharpay pulling Gabriellas hair.

-Shows Sharpay pulling a gun on Troy.

-Shows Sharpay yelling at Taylor that shes glad her cousin commited suicide.

-Shows Sharpay bitch-slapping Kelsi.

What will happen?

-Shows Sharpay getting in a car wreck.

-Shows gun going off.

-Shows Coach Bolton talking to Sharpay.

-Shows Sharpay talking to Ryan.

"Please don't leave me Ryan, I cant lose you".

BEEP BEEP BEEP

"We found a donor".

"No way hes not coming near my brother".

What will happen? Find out soon at a sight near you. 


	2. Party Hardy

This is the first chapter, basically its showing what Sharpay was like before she got this dreadful news. She was a handful wasnt she? Its basically flashbacks. I hope you enjoy. Please R&R. Thanks

Party-Hearty

------Sharpay was a big drinker. She did it quite often actually. Sometimes ther were reasons and sometimes their werent but Sharpay Evans would soon regret her drinking habits.  
-------Shows Sharpay at a party after school. her parents didn't know where she was but they couldn't of cared if they did. She was having fun. She began drinking when she was about 10 due to some hard times in her life and she had continued ever since. This particular night she was drinking away her troubles. The fact that her father molested her and her mother beat her. That she had no friends and noone to love. The fact that she was called a bitch and an ice queen. All of it. They didn't think it matter but it really hurt. She wanted to rid herself of these horrible feelings and it was working for the time being anyway and thats what really mattered. She had atleast 10 drinks that night and she downed a whole bottle of Vodka by herself. It was amazing that she hadnt passed out by now but she had gained a tolerence to it after all these years. Kids were dancing on the dance floor and nobody was paying any attention to Sharpay until she decided to make a specticale of herself. She stood up on a table and started screaming. "Woo-Hoo!!!" she yelled "Look at me", at that she took off her top to expose her breasts and all the guys were coming over. She bent down to tease the alittle and let them feel. Ryan had turned when he heard all the ruckus and looked to see his sister half-nude surrounded by all these guys gropping her. He ran over,pushed everyone out of the way,pulled Sharpay off the table,wrapped his jacket around her and pulled her toward the car. She protested almost the whole way, that is until she collapsed in his arms. He picked his sister up and carried her to the car. He stayed with her the whole night to make sure she was ok-she was.  
-------Shows Sharpay at school, carrying a bottle which looked seamingly like a regular water bottle but actually contained Vodka, so she could have a drinjk if something upset her to keep her from crying. She was already half drunk by the time she arrived at school. Murmurings of ice queen and cold hearted bitch could be heard among the students. Sharpay couldnt take it anymore especially with Ryan absent that day so she ran in to the ladies room and downed about three water bottles of Vodka before she re-emerged. When she came out she collided head first with none other than Troy Bolton. Considering her drunken state she collapsed on the floor but astonishingly enough she began to laugh maniacally. Troy just stared at her for a second before offering her his hand. She latched on to it and pulled him down on top of her, kissing him full on on the lips. By this time they had gained an audience. Troy pulled away from him "what are you doing?" he demanded but having smelt the alcohol went on "Are you drunk?" he said barely above a whisper. "No" she said giggling while pushing him away. She maaged to stand up on wobbly legs but ended up collapsing in Troys arms. "Uhm Sharpay?" he asked "are you ok?" "I'm fine" she said well giggling. "here" he said righting her "let me take you home" "I can take myself home thank you very much" she retorted and took off running as fast cas she could and Troy took off running hot on her trail "Not like that you can't" he shouted. Finally he caught up to her but not before she had locked herself in th car and started the ignition. He was pounding on the door yelling for her to open up but she just stepped on the gas and backed right in to a parked car, which is when she let Troy in and he took her home.  
--------Shows one day Sharpay was at the mall. She was noticeably drunk but hadf to get out of the house after her mother just beat her. Ryan drove her and waws looking after Sharpay. She went in to all of her favorite shoppes looking and admiring clothes. In one shoppe however she tripped and fell knocking over a whole shelf of clothes. Thats when Ryan insisted she go home.  
--------Shows one night after having been molested by her father, Sharpay grabbed bottles of Vodka and started downing them, than she ran out of the house. It was the middle of the night so no one was awake. She just ran and cried, ran and cried. She finally ran in to the woods, sat down and began some more heavy binging. Soon a guy came up behind her and grabbed her. At first she screamed but than she didn't protest, infact she was beginning to make out with the guy, an old balding man. she had no sense of what she was doing and at this point she really didn't care. She had sex with him and than spent the night in the woods. the next morning her brother called her worried, she told him where she was and he came and got her but she had no clue what had gone on the previous night.  
--------Now Sharpay was straight. She never drank anymore not after what she was soon to find out but of course that didn't help her now. Her brother was dying and it was all because of her


	3. The News

Here is the next chapter. Sorry it isn't much but we had to get the news out there. I hope to make future chapters longer. Please R&R. In case your wondering why I write about cancer a lot its because in order for some stories to work it has to be involved. For example this story would not be what it is going to be if I did not add that element.

---Sharpay had come home from school that late monday evening to find her brother laying on the floor. She ran over to him "OMG Ryan" she screamed rushing over to him. His eyes fluttered open. He smiled a soft smile and said "Shar?" "Yea it's me, i'm here what happened?" "It happened again" he explained. "OMG Ryan, you've been feeling so sick the past few weeks, you've got to go to the doctors" "I know Shar" he said "I made and apointment for tommorrow but its probably just the flu or something" he assured his sister as she helped him up and into his bed. "I'm coming with you" she stated firmly. "You cant" he said "You'll get in trouble" "I don't care" she practically yelled "I'm coming and thats final". Than her tone got softer and she looked in to his eyes. "I love you Ry and I couldn't bare it if anything bad were to happen to you" she said tears welling in her eyes. The twins embraced. Ryan was assuring Sharpay that he would be ok and she was telling him that she would never let anything bad happen to him, she stayed the night in his room looking after him.  
---The next day Sharpay drove her brother to the doctors office, he seemed to be running a slight fever and had a bloody nose. It seemed as if they had been waiting for hours before they were called in. Finally he was called, Sharpay went in with him. They did alot of tests and than sent them on their way. They didn't seem to know what was wrong with Ryan Evans, he certainly didn't have the flu or anything of the sort. The car ride hime was silent. Sharpay was deep in thought. Terribly worried about her brother. ---A few days past and Ryan still remained terribly ill. That particular day Sharpay was sitting in Ryans room talking to him as he hacked up blood. "Ry I wonder why we havent heard from the doctor" Sharpay mussed worry covering her whole face. Ryan sensed this and tried to reasure her. "Shar" he said "I'm sure it's because nothings wrong and I will be back to normal soon" "But this isn't normal" Sharpay said pointing to the blood soaked tissue. "Shar..." Ryan tried again but was interupted by the ringing ofthe phone. Sharpay pounced on it. She had been doing that all week. "Hello?" she practically screamed "Uhm is this Mr. Ryan Evans" "Do I sound like a guy to you?" Sharpay shreaked. "hol...hold on" she said about to hand the phone over to her brother when the lady on the other line stopped her "Are you his sister?" "yea...yes" she responded hesitantly. "Perhaps we'd best tell you" the lady continued. Sharpay cupped the phone with both hands "what?" she said her voice and hands trembling. "I'm sorry Ms Evans but your brother has leukemia" "OMG" she screamed and dropped the phone than scooped it up again. "He should be checked in to a hospital immediatly" the nurse on the other line said. "O...Ok i'll tell him, thanks" she said and hung up the phone. She than turned to face Ryan tears brimming in hrt eyes, body trembling. She couldn't bare to look her brother in the eye and tell him this news but she knew she had to. She had to be strong and be there for her brother. He needed her. She reached out her hand and clasped his hand in hers rubbing it. Than she looked at Ryan. "Ry" she began in her most strong,calm voice. This was going to be the hardest acting job of her life. "That was the doctor" she paused and looked down at heir hands intertwined and than back up at her brother. This was it. "You have leukemia" she said trembling on the last words than she grabbed her brother in a tight embrace. "You need to get checked into a hospital right away" "Ok" he mumbled. "Everythings going to be ok, your going to be fine" she practically cried well rubbing his back. Ryan sensed that and squeezed her telling her not to worry and that he would be fine and he loved her. She cried on his shoulder and he tried soothing her. ---She had failed this acting gig. The most important acting gig of all. But for the Evans twins and everybody else things were just beginning.

Hope you enjoyed. Read and REview and I will try to get the next chapter up soon. I am kind of stuck, so any ideas would be great.  
Love,  
Charlene 


	4. Watch out for the Ice Queen

Hey heres the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. I had a great time writing it and I think its coming out good. I want this story to last for awhile although i'm not sure how long it can go on with the way I am doing it but this is the next chapter and I hope to get the next one up asap. Please R&R and give me an ideas or anything at all. Thank you very much.

----Ryan was admitted in to the hospital the next day. He protested because he didn't want to leave Sharpay alone but she insisted that he would end up leaving her alone if he died due to this. He couldn't argue that so he went.

----About a week had past and Sharpay had visited Ryan every day. His condition was looking pretty grim and she was turning even icier than ever. That particular Monday morning was no differnt, Sharpay went in to school, a frown covering her face. She had to pretend to be the Ice Bitch but of course she was dying inside. I mean her whole heart and soul was fighting for his life and here she was at school. She was running late for class but she didn't care. She walked into Ms Darbus's theatre class late and the whole class turned to stare at her "

What are you staring at, nothing to see here" she screamed and than plopped her stuff and her self down in the chair.

"Ms Evan" Ms Darbus said and Sharpay looked up. "You will get detention for being late" she said firmly and than went back to teaching the class. Sharpay didn't care, she had better things to worry about.

----After class Sharpay grabbed her stuff and stormed out of the classroom,she took a swig of her "water" and than continued on her way. As she rounded a cornor however she bumped smack in to Troy, they both fell to the floor.

"Ugh" she screamed pushing him off of her.

"Are you ok?" He asked

"I'm fine" she replied standing up "and why wouldnt I be?"

"Uhm well I dont know"

"Good than Bye" she made to leave but he stopped her, she turned to smack in across the face but he grabbed hold of her hand

"We need to talk" he said bringing her in to the boys locker room. Class had already begun so he needn't worry that anybody would be in there. "Sit" He told her gesturing to the blue bench

"Nobody tells me what to do" she sneered.

"Fine than stand whatever" he said. At that she decided to sit

"What is it Bolton I have better things to worry about"

"Its Gabriella, you..."

"I'm not going to discuss Gabriella" she said with spite as she made to get up but he locked the door so they were locked in there. She charged at him making them both topple, "you give me that damn key right now Bolton and let me out" she screamed

"No" he said calmly

"arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" she screamed tackling him somemore. He could smell the alcohol on her breath, "come on Shar" he said trying to help her up but she only yanked her arm away and spat out

"Don't you ever call me Shar, ever do you hear me?" and than climbed off of him and sat herself down on the bench awaiting what he had to say so that she could leave this hell-hole. You would think Sharpay would love to be in a place like this but not today, not now and especially not with Troy Bolton discussing his looney of a girlfriend but it looked as if she had no choice. "Well get on with it" she spat out at him, he was still lying on the floor. "Well?" she prompted stomping her foot on the hard marble floor.

"Ok, ok" he said getting up and sitting next to Sharpay. One would think he would fear for his life, but he did not. "Shar listen, you cant keep doing this to Gabi?"

"What?" she asked icily but she was genuinely confused as to what he was talking about, I mean she had done a number of things to his precious girlfriend.

"Oh I dont know how about putting pot in her locker so she would get suspended and bees in her locker so she would get stung need I go on?"

"Your little girlfriend deserves every bit of pain she gets weather I inflict it or not ok shes not the perfect little angel you think she is"

"I never said she was perfect Sharpay but you really cant keep doing this, somebody is going to get seriously hurt"

"Somebody already has" she muttered under her breath.

"What was that?" he asked

"I said it would serve her right"

"Shar...Pay" he ennunciated "You have to tell them you did this?"

"No way" she said "But I wouldnt care if they knew anyway, what are they going to do to be kill me?" she spat. Than standing "Look she deserves it and nothing you can say will convince me otherwise" she said walking towards the door

"Sharpay if this is about us getting the lead roles than thats really stupid" At that she turned to face him fuming

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"No Sharpay I said if that were your reason than it would be stupid" which earned him another smack across the face. "Sharpay what happened you were so nice for alittle while after the musical and than you just became more bitter than ever"

"I was acting Bolton" she said smirking "ever hear of it?"

"Sharpay I know somewhere deep down you have a heart.." but he was interupted by her scoffing

"Are we done here"

"No" he said "gabriella is suspended because of what happened, not to mention she has a bunch of very painful bee stings" Sharpay just shrugged

"And I should really care why?" she asked to which he just sighed

"I dont know Sharpay, I really dont know" he than made his way to the door, unlocked it and let them both out.

----Once out he reached over and snatched the "water" bottle away from Sharpay, "Hey give it" she yelled trying to grab hold of the bottle but he was to quick for her. He ran and dumped it in the trash. She was beyond pissed, now she would have to wait till she got home to have a drink-scratch that she would have to go all day without it because she had to visit Ryan straight after school.

"Argh" she screamed shoving Troy hard so that he stmbled backwards. It looked like she was posessed, the look in her eyes showed it. He signed as she walked away. What was up with that girl. He didn't know and he really wasnt so sure he wanted to find out. Sharpay was late for class because of that stupid Bolton and she didn't need another detention. Halfway down the hall she turned around and saw Bolton following her, what in the world she thought. She stopped abruptly.

"What are you doing following me Bolton?" she demanded.

"I'm not following you" he explained "but we have the same class" she just shrugged an continued walking with him following like a puppy dog. It was beginning to make he feel uneasy. That was Ryans job not Troy Boltons. She turned around again

"Bolton would you stop?" she screamed.

"We both go to the same class so I have to walk this way" he simply explained to her.

"Ugh" she said as she stormed off. Having Troy following her felt like Ryan was being replaced which is something that could never happen. She loved her brother way to much.

----Soon enough she came upon the auditorium and pushed open the doors and walked in. Troy apparently not having realized where they had gone looked around and realized that this was not their class.

"Uhm Sharpay" he began tentaitvely to which just earned him a glare from the ice bitch.

"What are we doing here?" he asked.

"I dont know what "were" doing here" she said "but i'm here to practice for auditions".

"Oh" he said perplexed.

She sighed "Troy why did you follow me here anyway"

"I...I didn't" he said "I was following you to class because we have the same class so I wasnt really watching were I was going, I was just following you and well you lead me here" he said indicating the huge auditorium.

"Well you can leave now" she said shooing him away as she went to set up her stuff. He just stood there watching her. "I SAID GO" she screamed

"um yea sure see ya Sharpay" he said and left. "

Yea tootles" she added softly after he had left. She could feel tears burning her eyes but she couldnt let them fall, not yet. She was still at school and she knew how easily it was for someone to just walk in on her. She couldnt take that chance and she wouldnt so she concentrated on her audition piece. She needed to score the leads this time for Ryan as much as for herself.

----After school that day Sharpay ditched detention to go to the hospital and see her brother. She didn't care if she would get in any more trouble or not. All she cared about was her brother. When she arrived however she was unable to see him as he had taken a turn for the worse and was now in the ICU. She threw a fit but was told the same thing over and over, that she would be able to see him in a few days which of course did not satisfy her. She stormed out of their huffily.

----The next day at school were the auditions, so after school Sharpay was first in the auditorium. She was determined to get the lead this time and she was sure if she got the lead Ryan would be able to play against her even though he didn't audition. Sharpay sat in one of the chairs tapping her foor and waiting impatiently for everyone to arrive,finally Ms Darbus began the auditions. There were a few people who went before her but she knew they would never make the cut, they just werent good enough. Soon enough it was her turn

"Ah Ms Evans" Ms Darbus called out. Sharpay plastered a fake smile on her face and headed towards the stage but Ms Darbus cut in "Come here for a moment please" However Sharpay was already on the stage and refused to move. She was preparing for her audition so Ms Darus walked over to her "Well I would of prefered to do this in more private quaters but you leave me no choice". Sharpay put her ands on her hips, she was confused as to what Ms darbus was doing. Oh well she thought mine as well listen to her. Maybe she's going to hand me the lead right now seeing as Gabriella isn't here and the other couples sucked. This made her smile slightly.

Than Ms Darbus spoke "You cant audition for the lead" she said firlmly

"WHAT!?" Sharpay shreiked loud enough for whoever was left in the school to hear her.

"You can still audition Sharpay but you will not be able to get the lead due to the fact that you dont have a partner to audition with"

"YOU CANT DO THAT MS. DARBUS! RYAN IS OUT SICK BUT HE WILL BE BACK IN TIME FOR THE PLAY! YOU HAVE TO LET ME AUDITION MS. DARBUS! YOU HAVE TO!" She said stomping her foot. "YOU SAW THE OTHER COUPLES THEY WERE HORRIBLE! I A YOUR ONLY HOPE! YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME JUST BECAUSE MY BROTHERS OUT SICK!" By now a crowd had gathered.

"Sharpay this is completly uncalled for, you do not go insulting other members of the drama club..." But she was cut off by Sharpay shrieking again.

"I NEED THE LEAD MS DARBUS, I NEED IT! AND YOU WILL BE MAKING A BIG MISTAKE BY NOT LETTING ME AUDITION!. Troy saw all of this and he did think Ms Darbus was being unfair only letting you audition for the leads in pairs, that meant that he himself would be unable to audition. He sighed, than he had an idea.

"Hey" he shouted out from the crowd. All eyes turned to him "I'll audition with her, I need a partner anyway" he said making his way up on to the stage next to Sharpay.

"Very well than" Ms Darbus said as she went to take her seat but Sharpay just turned away from him and shouted

"NO, NO WAY WILL I AUDITION WITH HIM" By this time Ms Darbus had had enough.

"SHARPAY" she said impationtly "Either you adition with Mr Bolton here or you take one of the supporting roles." She sighed, she knew she needed to get the parts.

"Just a minute Ms Darbus" she said in her most phony voice as she led Troy over to the side. She stood back to back with him with her face turned ever so slightly so she could whisper to Troy so he could hear her but nobody else would be able to. "Ok" she began in her most venomous voice "Listen and listen good, If I audition with you, thats it, its just an audition, once we get the roles you break a leg or something so Ryan can play the part"

"What?" Troy hissed a little to loudly. Sharpay only hmph'ed

"I dont mean literally you idiot" she spat out "just pretend" He looked at her like she was insane.

"No no way Sharpay, I want to be in this play and I know you do to so why dont we help each other out?" She sighed. She knew she would get nowhere like this so she just put on a phony smile, told him that would be fine and they were doing "what i've been looking for" He said he knew the routine so they were all set. As soon as the music began however in walked Gabriella. Everyone gasped. They didn't expect her back this soon and this was sure to cause some serious drama.

"Gabriella" Troy spoke out stopping the song before it even began. He than ran off the stage and envolped Gabriella in a hug leaving a startled Sharpay stranding on the stage.

"BOLTON GET UP HERE RIGHT NOW, WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF OUR AUDITION" But he paid her no mind.

"Gabi what are you doing here?" he asked

"I came to auditon with you, I was told I could" she said sweetly.

"Oh baby thats wonderful" he said "any ideas of what we will be auditioing?"

"I was thinking about doing "when there was me and you"

"That would be great" he said kissing her

"BOLTON GET BACK UP HERE" Sharpay shouted out again.

Gabriella looked confused "what is the ice princess talking about?" she asked confused.

"Oh I was going to audition with her only because both our partners werent here but now that your here I dont have to" he said hugging her tight.

"BOLTON NOW!" Sharpay screehed again.

This time he turned around. "Actually Sharpay now that Gabriella is here and able to audition, I dont need to audition with you, I am going to audition with her" he said grabing her hand and walking towards the stage

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Sharpay screamed "YOU CANT DO THIS TO ME! FIRST YOU PRACTICALLY BEG ME TO LET YOU AUDITION WITH ME AND THAN YOU DO THIS! NO NO WAY WILL I STAND FOR IT! She said storming down the stage and pushing past both Troy and Gabriella seperating them, on her way out she turned around and shouted "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, YOU ALL WILL" and than she stormed out.

Editors Note:Hope you liked. Please R&R Up next: Sharpay turns even nastier and Sharpays revenge.


	5. Sharpay Vows Revenge

Hey this is just sort of a filler chapter. I had an idea for this chapter but than decided to add this in, not sure how relavant a lot of it is but some of it is def important so I hope you like. As a side note ashley Tisdale is coming in for a signing in NY and I prob cant go cause I dont know how I can get there, I am so sad about this as I want to meet Ashley so bad. Anyway on to the story... R&R and i'll update faster. I hope you enjoy. I think it came out pretty well :) 

Sharpay ran out of the auditorium,pissed as hell. Once outside she slammed the doors and stood their listening to Troy and Gabi sing tears streaming down her face. How could he have done this to her? She trusted him to get them both parts but Ms. Gabriella shows up and poof he couldnt care less that he was hurting her. Well he was going to pay, they both were, if it was the last thing she did she would see to that. Sharpays thoughts were interupted when she heard footsteps coming her way. That meant the audition was over and everyone was leaving, she scampered away.

Sharpay ran to her car, tears stil cascading down her cheeks, She put the key in the ignition and started the car. She was driving but she could barely see because she was crying so heavily. All of a sudden she heard a honking sound and than the car coming full-on at her. She screamed and swerved the car but it was to late, the car hit her which in turn made her fly out of the car door and land on the pavement. She felt dizzy and she reached up to touch her head when she heard a very familiar voice call out to her.

"OMG are you ok?" Than realization dawned as he neared her and he said "Sharpay?". At this she looked up to see.

"Troy?" she said. By this time he was by her side.

"OMG Sharpay are you ok?, I am so sorry" he said well reaching out to help her prop her head up. She just pushed his hand away and yelled.

"What do you care Bolton, its not like I mean anything to you" as she sxcrambled to sit up. He was still in the same position, kneeling beside her.

"You need to take it easy" he said trying to restrain her from any further movement, but this just made her move further by shoving him away from her.

"What do you care?" she spat

"Sharpay" he began but was interupted.

"No you don't like me and I dont like you so dont go around pretending like you do because I'm not gonna fall for it" she said standing up and dusting her clothes off. She than began to saunteer towards her car but a gentle arm grabbed her and swung her around.

"You cant go home like this, you have to get checked out at the hospital"

"I don't havce to do any such thing" she said trying to snatch her arm back, but he held his grip. Thats when he noticed she had been crying.

"Whats wrong?" That was the wrong thing for him to say because she snatched her arm away, yelled "Nothing", got in her car and sprinted away. He had tried to catch her before she left but she was to fast for him so he decided on the next best thing-follow her to her house to make sure she was alright from the crash and all. He trailed her at a safe distanec so she didn't see him following her. Once she stopped at a beautiful mansion and he saw her get safely in the house he left, he figured Ryan could take care of her now. Oh how wrong he was.

Once in the house, she ran up the stairs, went into her bedroom and slammed the door closed. Than she plopped down on her bed and began to cry. Her whole life was falling apart. She felt dizzy from the accident, Troy and Gabriella took away the musical from he again, her parents were still monsters and worst of all, her heart and soul, her one reason to continue living was in the hospital dying. Somehow she eventually managed to fall asleep but she was awoken by a pounding on her door. Oh No she knew what this meant. Her father was coming to 'take her' again. Finally he managed to get in the room. He stumbled over to her in a drunken state. She just sat their staring, tears streaming down her face as he approached. He pulled down her pants without any protesting from her at all, pulled out his 'thing' which was huge and hard and started pounding into her. Se just laid there and took it. What else could she do? What else did she have to lose for that matter?

The next day she awoke at 6 am by a call from the doctor who was caring for Ryan. they told her to come in bright and early that day. So she had to call in sick to school. Sdhe still felt woozy from the night before but needed to get to the hospital. Maybe she would get a chance to see her brother finally. She didn't even bother changing. She wore the clothes from the other day, hopped in her car and drove to the hospital. As soon as she got their she was ushered in to a room with her brothers doctor.

"Sit down" he instructed her. She sat down on wobbly knees awaiting the worst. The doctor continued. "Your brothers condition is getting considerably worse so we need to act fast" Sharpay was getting more and more dizzy with each word but continued to listen. "He needs a marrow transplant" Sharpay looked up when she heard that.

"Ok" she said "so i'll donate my marrow, we are twins afterall, were sure to be a match"

"Well" he began "yes if you were identical that would be true, however since you are not, your chance is the same as any other 50/50." Sharpay sighed but told the doctor to test her anyway. After her blood was drawn she was told to wait in the waiting area for a couple of hours for the results. Sharpay went out in to the waiting area to see none other than Taylor. She smirked and walked over to her to see the girl had her head in her hands, crying.

"Hey Taylor" Sharpay said sitting down next to the girl, a smirk on her face. "So what're you in for?" she said patting the girl on the leg. Taylor just looked up at her, tearstains covering her face.

"My...My cousin, she tried to commit suicide and now shes in a coma" she blurted out not thinking. Sharpay just burst out laughing. Taylor just stared at her.

"Well its about time" Sharpay said "Having you in the family would drive anyone to suicide" Taylors eyes filled up with more tears. She already felt as if it were her fault, she didn't need Sharpay confirming it. But the blond just continued, unfazed "Besides your cousin deserves to die, one less McKessie to worry about" she said laughing maniacally. At this Taylor burst into tears but was unable to say anything. Just than a doctor came out and called Sharpay in, she got up with a flourish, gave a quick 'tootles' and walked away.

"please sit" the doctor said once inside the room and Sharpay did so obediently.

"Well am I a match or what? she demanded.

"Well...yes" the doctor said hesitantly.

Sharpay stood up and said "so what are we waiting for?"

"Well theres more" the doctor said indicating for her to sit again, she did. "Although you are a match" the woman continued "you can't be a donor"

"Well why not?" Sharpay demanded slamming her hands on the desk.

"Because your marrow is pickled due to all the drinking you have done, it would only harm your brother more." Sharpay was outraged.

"SO YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT JUST BECAUSE I DRINK I CANT SAVE MY BROTHER" she screamed.

"Well...yes, but I'm sure we will find another match" the woman said trying to calm Sharpay but she would have none of it, she was screaming and yelling and cursing and throwing things. Finally she demanded.

"Well I should at least get to see my brother" only to be told.

"I'm sorry dear but you have to wait a few more days. Now Sharpay was livid. she lunged across the table and grabbed the ladies shirt. Security had to be called. They had to carry Sharpay out of the hospital kicking and screaming. Once outside she broke free and ran to her car and drove home as quickly as possible. She slammed on the breaks in front of the house and ran inside like a maniac, eyes looking like an insane person. She ran to her 'secret stash' and poured all the alcohol in the sink and than smashed the bottles in to the trash. She even started flinging some around, shattering glass all over the place. She was screaming the a maniac. "YOU DID THIS! YOU KILLED YOUR BROTHER! JUST BECAUSE YOU COULDN"T DEAL! WELL YOU SHOULD BE DEAD! she yelled at herself as she took the last bottle and smashed it over her head and felt the blood trickle down her forehead. She than crawled in to bed, lay down and cried as one last phrase came from her mouth before she drifted off to sleep, "they will pay, they will all pay"

Up Next:Sharpay becomes even icier and enacts her revenge. Be on the lookout. This should be good. I already have ideas haha.

Please R&R. I want to update asap, I have some awsome ideas but I need more reviews before I do, so everyone if you want an update than please review review REVIEW.


	6. Authors Note

Authers Note Sorry for not updating. I will try to update as soon as possile. Please be patient and in the meantime review my story and let me know how im doing.  
xoxo Charlene 


	7. AN:anybody want to roleplay Ryan?

Hi guys sorry I havent updated in awhile. I will try to get working on my stories asap but you know how it is lol.

On a side note: I Roleplay HSM which basically for hose unfamiliar with it is when you are a charachter(for example I am Sharpay) and you act out scenes with the other charachters. Its a lot of fun. We however do not have very many people whho roleplay as Ryan so if you woudl like to give it a shot. Shoot me a reply and I will send you links to some rp's that nneed a Ryan. Trust me you will have fun.  
xoxo Char 


End file.
